Only The Beginning
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Prequel to Showers and Neck Snappers. This is what happened before what I call "the shower incident". CLATO! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Disaster

Chapter 1: Disaster

"I don't understand why we have to dress up for the Reaping." 12 year old Clove Hartley said to her 15 year old sister Iris. "It makes no sense. Why dress kids up if you're just gonna fucking kill them?"

It was common for 12 year olds to say foul words in District 2.

This was Clove's first Reaping. She had graduated from the training academy last year, when she was 11. So had her best friend Cato, who was the same age as her.

"It's to get sponsors, my dear Clove." Iris said matter-of-factly. "The best looking Tributes get the most sponsors, usually."

"Well, in that case, how do I look?" Clove asked. She was wearing a light blue dress and white flats.

"Great." Iris replied. "That dress looks pretty damn good on you."

The Hartley sisters were very close. Their dad died in the Second Quarter Quell. Their mom was never home. She was constantly at the pub, drowning her sorrows from losing her husband in alcohol. Iris was all Clove had. Iris meant the world to her, and vice versa.

The two girls walked out of the house and headed to the center of District 2.

At the Reaping, Clove spotted Cato amongst the crowd of 12 year old boys. She waved. He waved back.

District 2's escort, Shania, started the Reaping speech. "Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be **ever **in your favour!"

Iris rolled her eyes. She had heard that phrase said many times, and having to hear it said again every year was VERY annoying.

"Before we begin selecting the Tributes, we have brought you a very special film all the way from the Capitol!" Shania exclaimed.

After the film, Shania addressed the crowd. "Now, the time has come to select one young man and one young woman for the honor of representing District 2 in the 72nd annual Hunger Games. First, the boys."

The boys were always chosen first in District 2.

Shania called the name of the boy Tribute. "Marcus Blanchard!"

Marcus was 16.

"And now for the girls." Shania called the name of the girl Tribute. "Iris Hartley!"

As Iris walked on stage and stood next to Marcus, one thought filled Clove's head: _this day is a disaster_.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Immediately after the Reaping, Clove rushed home and went to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed. She started sobbing hysterically. The trainers at the academy trained her to be strong during the Reaping, so she held in all her emotions, and now it was time to let them out. And she did.

Clove heard a knock on the door of her house. She walked out of her room and answered the door. On her doorstep was Cato.

Cato put his arms around his best friend and hugged her. "Clove, I'm so sorry about your sister." He said to her.

"It's not your fault, and I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I don't even know why I'm crying; she'll come home, I'm sure of it." Clove said. She gestured for Cato to come in the house. He did.

"There's no guarantee Iris will come home. You know that. She has as much of a chance of winning as anyone." Cato stated matter-of-factly.

"How the hell could you say that Iris has as much of a chance of winning as anyone?! District 2 pretty much always has a winner! Iris trained incredibly hard!" Clove exclaimed.

"Yeah, but there's no guarantee that Iris will win. Sure, she trained hard, but so did Marcus. He might kill her. You know that Iris has about as much of a chance of winning as anyone else does, but you don't wanna admit it." Cato said.

Clove hated to admit it, but Cato was right. Her sister winning was not guaranteed.

Clove and Cato walked to the living room. Clove absently stared out the window. Cato stood next to her.

"Do you think the Tribute parade is going to be on TV?" Clove asked.

"Yeah." Cato replied. "I bet you if we turn the TV on right now, the parade will be on every channel."

"Then let's watch TV." Clove said. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Cato sat next to her.

The Tribute parade was on.

"From District 2, Iris and Marcus!" Claudius exclaimed.

"Wow." Clove said, watching Iris and Marcus's chariot in awe. "Those two look incredible."

"Yeah." Cato said, staring at Clove. She was so damn beautiful. She was the most beautiful girl in Panem. He's had a crush on her forever.

Cato took one of Clove's hands and intertwined it with his.

"Cato, what are you doing?" Clove asked in bewilderment.

"I erm..." Cato stammered. "I...um...I have a crush on you."

"You do?" Clove asked in shock.

"Yeah", Cato said. "I have had a crush on you forever."

"I don't believe it," Clove said. "I have had a crush on you forever too."

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Cato asked.

"Of course." Clove said. She kissed Cato on the cheek, causing both of them to blush furiously.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clove and Cato were watching the Hunger Games on TV at Clove's house. It was finale night.

It was down to Iris, the District 8 female, and Marcus.

Marcus put the District 8 female in a headlock and held the headlock until she suffocated to death, leaving him and Iris the only ones left in the Arena.

Clove and Cato kept their eyes on the screen as Marcus and Iris tore through the woods towards the Cornucopia and Marcus attempted to shoot Iris with an arrow but hit her body protector. She had gotten the body pack during the Bloodbath. It was in a backpack.

The Mutts came and Iris and Marcus climbed the Cornucopia. Marcus pushed Iris off the Cornucopia and into the Mutts, who mauled her like a chunk of meat.

Clove let out a strangled gasp as she heard her sister's screams, and then the firing of a canon. Her eyes filled with tears. Cato held her as she cried, not saying a word.

"I never wanna go in the Hunger Games. EVER." Clove said through her tears.


	4. Chapter 4: Not What She Wanted

Chapter 4: Not What She Wanted

At the age of 13, Cato and Clove had their first kiss on the lips. Their relationship was making much progress.

Clove and Cato were now 14.

It was the Reaping day for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

Shania started the Reaping speech. "Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

"Before we begin selecting the Tributes, we have brought you a very special film all the way from the Capitol!" Shania exclaimed.

After the film, Shania addressed the crowd. "Now, the time has come to select one young man and one young woman for the honor of representing District 2 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. First, the boys."

Shania called the name of the boy Tribute. "Cato Pearson!"

Cato confidently walked on the stage.

_Whoever gets Reaped alongside Cato doesn't stand a chance_, Clove thought, inwardly smirking.

She realized she had no reason to be cocky, as she was chosen as the girl Tribute.

This was not what she wanted. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clove and Cato stepped on the train to the Capitol. During the train ride, Clove sat next to Cato, but she didn't talk to him at all.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Cato asked Clove. "Are...are we broken up?"

"We might as well be." Clove said to him; her voice cracking. "We're probably gonna be the last ones left in the Arena, and one of us will have to kill the other if that's the case."

"Clove, if we're the last ones left in the Arena, I will gladly sacrifice my life for yours." Cato said.

Tears streamed down Clove's cheeks. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Cato said. He drew Clove close to him and hugged her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I know." Clove said. "I hope I don't have to kill you."

"I hope I don't have to kill you either. If I die, I hope I die after you." Cato said.

"You're so sweet." Clove said, snuggling in Cato's arms. This would've been a nice moment, if it wasn't for the fact that they were heading to the equivalent of Hell: the Hunger Games.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

During Cato and Clove's snuggle session, their mentors, Brutus and Enobaria walked out of their rooms and into the kitchen, where Clove and Cato were.

"Oh great." Brutus said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "The Tributes are in love."

"This is very bad." Enobaria said. "You two shouldn't be in love, because there's a chance you may have to kill each other. Then what will you do?"

Cato and Clove didn't answer, but Enobaria knew what they were probably going to say.

"Exactly, you won't be able to kill each other. Which is why I highly advise you two to break up right now." Enobaria said.

"No," Cato and Clove said at the same time, in a defiant tone.

"Fine, then you two willjust have to hope that you won't be the last ones left in the Arena." Brutus said.

The train came to a stop in the Capitol's train station.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tribute Parade

Chapter 7: The Tribute Parade

Cato's leg hairs had been waxed. His prep team and stylist dressed him like a Roman God, and Clove's prep team had dressed her like a Roman Goddess.

"You are one sexy Roman Goddess." Cato whispered to Clove.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. I'm gonna go ask the District 1 Tributes if they'll be allies with us. Be back soon." Clove said to Cato.

Clove made her way over to the District 1 Tribute's chariot. The District 1 Tributes were named Marvel and Glimmer. They were a couple, like Clove and Cato.

Clove asked if Marvel and Glimmer wanted to be allies with her and Cato.

"Sure, we'll be allies with you and Cato. We're Careers, and the Career Tribute alliance usually consists of Tributes from 1 and 2." Marvel said.

"So, can we call Cato and you our friends?" Glimmer asked.

"Friends, allies; whatever you wanna call us, you can call us that." Clove replied.

"YAY!" Glimmer exclaimed enthusiastically. She hugged Clove.

After being released from Glimmer's hug, Clove made her way back to her and Cato's chariot.

At the beginning of the Tribute parade, one thought filled Clove's head: _this is only the beginning_.

THE END

**A/N: Please review! This is the very first prequel I've ever written, so I would really like it if you guys give me your thoughts on it. **


End file.
